My last hope
by KnuxZimRyoko15
Summary: first ever in this category, first Ed, Edd, N Eddy fic, just mainly first everything! PLEEEZE R&R!!!!! FIFTH AND FINAL CHAPTER UP!!!! FULL SLASH IN DIS ONE!!! OH AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! *Begs* thanx!!!!!
1. The Beginning Blows..

My Last Hope  
  
By: KnuxZimRyoko15  
  
Okay, please be nice. It's a first for everything. A first Ed, Edd, N Eddy fic, a first Yaoi fic, and a first Drama/Angst fic. Keep this in mind as you read.  
  
Edd sat there at his desk with a knife in his hand. Everything he had just overheard only added to his misery. His foster parents were yelling at each other, both obviously drunk again. He touched his bare forehead. He looked at his hand. The wound was still bleeding from where the vase hit him. He moaned a little out of fear, pain, and misery. Something crashed in the bedroom across from his. He flopped on his bed and went to sleep.  
  
He recollected all that had happened to him these past five years. The death of his parents, his move to Peach Creek, the abusing Foster parents he got stuck with, the four week-long cocaine runs that left him alone. But, he thought with malicious humor, those weeks are the best. There was also the depression, talk of divorce, and just yesterday a man came and said that Edd might have to go to a new family. It all became too much to bear. Edd cried until his eyes were red, crying for his parents, crying for his friends, but mostly crying for himself. He cried a lot lately, too much just to be normal depression. "SHUT UP IN THERE!!" his "father" yelled. It was followed by a well aimed boot, straight to Edd's head. "OW!" Edd screamed as the boot hit him in the forehead, opening the already existing wound even further. It also opened the deep wound on the inside a little too much. He couldn't stop the tears now. He cried for an hour, and didn't even feel it when his foster dad hit him with a rock. That's when his foster dad saw the knife. "Whaddya doin' wit mah good knife?!? YOU PLANNIN' TA CUT YERSELF BOY?!?! Well, I can't let ya do that. Who's gonna keep the house all sparkling clean for you poor parents?" He smiled maliciously.  
  
That did it. Shy little Edd burst. "YOU ARE NOT MY PARENTS!!!!! YOU ARE INCAPABLE OF BEING PARENTS!!!! I MISS MY REAL PARENTS!!!!!" He started crying anew, not just from the outburst, but because his "Dad" just cut him with the knife on the cheek. "Never, an' I mean NEVER talk ter me like you just did. If yer parents hadn't been so stupid, they would've never gotten themselves killed. We're all you've got." And with that, he left the room, leaving Edd all alone with a bleeding cheek. 


	2. Departure and Heartache....

My Last Hope  
  
By: KnuxZimRyoko15  
  
A couple days later, Edd was sitting alone on his bed. His foster parents were gone on another cocaine binge. They had left the house a mess, and he had just barely cleaned up every sign that they had been here at all. Not only that, but Eddy was in a bad mood towards him. Why me? Edd asked himself. Why must I be tortured? It was bad enough that he had terrible foster parents, but NOW Eddy has to get mad at him? He thought back to the incident again.  
  
"Hey hurry up Sockhead, we need to go down and take everyone's money!"  
  
"Not today, Eddy. I don't feel like it."  
  
"Look, did I say I cared? You've never complained before, and you don't have the right to complain now!"  
  
"Um…guys? Can me and Nester go down to the Candy Shop? Nester found a quarter! I LOVE CHICKENS EDDY!! Cluck cluck cluck!"  
  
" Shut up Ed."  
  
"Eddy, I am tired. My parents left an awful lot of sticky notes, and I have to finish them, or else I'll get punished."  
  
"FINE!!!!!! If you wanna follow mom and dad for the rest of your life then go ahead. No one's stopping ya! Least of all me!!"  
  
"But…but Eddy…"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! Come on Ed, he's too busy for us."  
  
"Gravy! *THUNK* Did you get it Eddy?"  
  
"Shut up Ed."  
  
It brought tears to his already sore eyes. He knew now that Eddy probably was, and always will be, interested in him for his brains alone. If I had been dumb, Edd thought, He never would've paid any attention to me at all! The thought chilled him. If Eddy wasn't his friend, and he couldn't rely on Ed, him being him and all, then who could he talk to? No one, he thought. No one. Then he heard the mail box clink. The mail was here.  
  
Wave after wave of tears flooded Edd's emotions. "IT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE, CAN IT?!?" He held, in his chalk-white hand, a letter. But not just any letter, no, this was THE letter. The letter he had been dreading for four long years. I've made up my mind, he thought. "I'm leaving. And I'm never coming back. EVER." He no longer cared what everyone would think when they found out he was gone. He didn't even care that he might get caught and beaten to death by "dear mom and dad". This letter cinched it. He looked at the letter again. There, in bold typing, was the words, "Search Warrant". The police had found out about the cocaine in the basement somehow, and his foster parents would turn to the only known suspect, and try to "snuff him out". The suspect was Edd.  
  
With a quiet click, he left the house. 


	3. An Urgent Feeling Spreads..........

My Last Hope  
  
By: KnuxZimRyoko15  
  
A week later, Eddy was awakened by a loud thump on his door.  
  
Eddy: Ugh. Who is it?  
  
Voice outside: This is the police. We are investigating a missing person, an Edward O'Learry? We think you have some information.  
  
WHAT?? Double-D MISSING?!?!? The thought woke him instantly.  
  
Eddy: WHADDAYA MEAN, MISSING?!  
  
Police: Young man, we apprehended his parents two days ago for the illegal handling of cocaine and other drugs. We went to their house to check for more, and we found a note from Edward, telling his foster parents he had run away. It also clearly states that you, Eddy, are partly responsible for his departure.  
  
Eddy: How am I responsible?  
  
Police: It said something about being verbally abused by you. Did you know anything about his situation young man?  
  
Eddy's mind swam with a million questions. He knew that he had been a little rough to his friend, okay really rough, rougher than he had ever been, but… that doesn't mean you RUN AWAY! A dam broke inside of Eddy, and a few tears escaped his eyes.  
  
Eddy: He never told me about his foster parents.  
  
Police: Just answer this: DO YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION AS TO HIS WHERE- ABOUTS?  
  
Eddy:… No.  
  
But, Eddy thought, I'm gonna find him.  
  
Meanwhile, Ed tossed and turned in his sleep. Images haunted his sleeping figure, refusing to let anything pleasant in. the scene played over and over, like a demon movie. Once again, the painful memory played its melancholy picture.  
  
Double D left his home, a small suitcase in his feeble and care-worn arms. Ed wondered where his friend was going at such a weird time of night. Ed approached Double-D.  
  
Ed: Hiya Double-D!!  
  
Edd: Shhhhh. Please Ed, be quieter. I don't want to be discovered.  
  
Ed: Uhh…… where ya going?  
  
Edd sighed.  
  
Edd: Ed, promise me you won't tell anyone?  
  
Ed: Not even buttered toast?  
  
Edd: NOT EVEN. Promise?  
  
Something about his friend was amiss. Ed might've been clueless, but he knew when a friend was in need of a morale boost.  
  
Ed: What's a matter?  
  
Edd whimpered, then let loose a torrent of tears. Chokingly, Edd relayed the entire story to Ed. Ed was shocked that anyone would want to hurt his friend. Tears rolled down the tall boy's cheeks as Double D concluded.  
  
Edd: That's why I have to leave. **sob** I-I'm gonna miss you Ed.  
  
They embraced, and Ed brought Edd's face close to his.  
  
Ed: *sniff* Will I ever see you again Double D?  
  
Edd: I don't know Ed. *sniff* (Gently pulls out of embrace) Well, good-bye, old friend.  
  
And with one last sad look back, Edd sulked off up over the horizon and out of site.  
  
Ed woke up, heart racing and face sweaty. He knew what he felt then was more than just sadness and sympathy. Ed knew he had to find Double D and fast. After all, that's what friends are for, right?  
  
Right? 


	4. The Search Begins.................

My Last Hope  
  
By: KnuxZimRyoko15  
  
Edd woke up startled. For a moment, he had imagined his mother call him, and thought he had smelled bacon frying. The sounds of the train and the jostling of bodies brought him back to reality. He WASN'T home in his bed, but in the subway down town. Sadly he pried himself off of the cold pavement. He gasped, realizing that he had slept near a fresh crime scene. Some of the blood had splattered on his now-torn shirt. He smiled sadly.  
  
Edd: Messy messy messy. It'll take at least a week to get these stains out.  
  
He half-expected Eddy to jump out and scare him. Eddy. The memories of his old life flooded his eyes, causing them to water. Aaaah, how are YOU today, Eddy? He thought. Have you even noticed that I'm missing? Probably not, Mr. Ego! He scowled. His face softened as he thought of Ed. What is he doing today? More likely than not he has forgotten all about me, and life goes on as usual in the Cul-de-sac. Probably everyone's lives are better without me there, he thought. Kevin has one less dork to worry about, Sarah and Jimmy are probably just playing dolls, and everyone else is probably fine without me! Tears streamed down his face. Then he thought about the Kankers. They surely will notice his disappearance, at least Marie will. He became tired of thinking, so he curled up on the pavement and went to sleep.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~  
  
Back in the Cul-de-sac…  
  
"Ed, this had better be good." It was the middle of the night, all of the cul-de-sac was here, and Kevin was in NO mood for the dorks. No one was.  
  
Rolf: Ya, Ed-boy. I need my rest, for tomorrow I have to clean out Wilfed's pig stye.  
  
Nazz: *Yawn* What's this all about anyways, Ed?  
  
Ed: I have something to tell all of you. I KNOW WHERE DOUBLE D WENT TO.  
  
All: WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!  
  
Ed: He talked to me before he ran away. He was heading towards the city.  
  
Sarah: Wow. This IS important! We need to tell the cops this!  
  
Ed: NO!!! Sarah, we can't tell ANYONE!!!!!!!  
  
Eddy: Well, WHY NOT???? He's our friend, and we really need to find him.  
  
Johnny: Plank says that Ed wants us to go look for him, right Ed?  
  
Ed nodded sadly.  
  
Ed: He's our friend so we go find him, kay?  
  
Rolf: But what about Wilfred and my chores?  
  
Nazz: Yeah, wouldn't OUR parents worry about us? I mean, this is real noble and all, but we could get in real big trouble for this.  
  
Jimmy: And besides, the city is big and scary and stinky like Ed's basement! Wouldn't we get lost and then we'd be the ones in need of help?  
  
Eddy: Trouble?!? DOUBLE D MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE!!! Besides, helping him out would be worth it! What do you think Ed?  
  
Ed thought about this, an amazing occurrence. With eyes full of tears he said,  
  
Ed: We HAVE to go. I-I'm worried about him.  
  
Eddy: That settles it. We leave tomorrow!  
  
Ed walked away from the others, who were busy battling to see who got to lead them in the search. He couldn't tell anyone about his dream OR the way he had felt. He now regretted NOT kissing Double D good-bye. What if we never find him? He thought. I'll never get to tell him how I feel. A feeling of urgency welled within the tall boy. They needed to find Double D FAST before something bad happens to him!  
  
Meanwhile, in the subway, something bad had just happened. A gang war had gotten out of control. 12 innocent by standers had been shot and hospitalized. One of them was named Edward O'Leary.  
  
~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~  
  
Doncha just HATE it when I cut off like that? More shall be added soon!! 


	5. Found Love

My Last Hope By: KnuxZimRyoko15 OK, this is the last chapter for the story. ***FULL BLOWN SLASH IN DIS CHAPTER!!*** Just ta warn ya.  
  
"Edward O'Leary, you have a visitor. Please wake up." The nurse's voice jolted Edd awake. He groggily looked around the room. His vision blurred, he couldn't make out the lone figure in the corner. Edd squinted and said,  
  
Edd: Who is it? Do I know you?  
  
Ed: Hello Double-D!! (  
  
Edd: ED?! *sits up fast then lays back down in pain* H-how did you know I was here?  
  
Ed: Well, I-I watched the news in this big building..I heard about the shooting..  
  
Edd was confused, to say the least. Here was Ed, the same old Ed, but he seemed.well, DIFFERENT. His head swam with pain. Ed walked over to his bedside.  
  
Ed: Are you alright Double D?  
  
Edd: Yes... I think so.. I was shot in the leg and stomach, but I should be..  
  
He never finished his sentence. Ed pounced and gave him a sincerely passionate kiss, catching Edd completely off-guard. Ed started to cry.  
  
Ed: OH DOUBLE D!!! *sob* WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!? YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED AND GONE AND WE'D.. WELL I'D BE SO SO SO SO SO SAD!!!!!!!! *sob* I-I LOVE YOU DOUBLE D!!!!  
  
Edd couldn't respond. /ED?? LOVE ME???/ he thought. /THIS IS WRONG!! THIS IS SICK!! THIS IS. well, extremely sweet./ Edd gave himself a mental smack, but it wasn't enough. Leaning forward ever so slightly, he gave a very soft kiss to Ed on the lips. In a voice hardly audible:  
  
Edd: I-I love you too, Ed. Thanks for caring.  
  
Just at that moment, Eddy and the others came rushing in. Eddy went directly to Edd's bedside.  
  
Eddy: *sniff* OH DOUBLE D!!! *gives Edd a soft hug* Can you EVER forgive me for being an terrific ASSHOLE to you??  
  
Edd: *smiles* I did when I saw you come in the door. I guess you guys do care about me.*winks at Ed*  
  
When everybody else left, Eddy came in to talk to Edd.  
  
Eddy: H-hey there Double D! *smiles sadly* I need to ask you something.  
  
Edd: Okay, shoot.  
  
Eddy physically jumped at the sound of the word, "shoot".  
  
Eddy: *panting heavily* DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!!! *calms down* sorry, it's just that. well, we nearly lost you. and I wouldn't have been able to LIVE with myself if you had died without me telling you my secret.  
  
Edd cocked his head to one side.  
  
Edd: What secret?  
  
Eddy stared at his friend. He wanted so badly to kiss Edd's lips and make him feel better, but he knew that Edd would kill him. /He's not gay/, an inner voice told Eddy. /If you told him, he would never want to be your friend ever again/. Eddy pushed these thoughts aside. He knew Double D would accept him no matter what.  
  
Eddy: Double D, I'm... well, in love with the cutest, smartest, most wonderful man on the face of the entire Earth.  
  
Edd: *laughs just a little* Heeheehee.. You mean Kevin? Just joking.  
  
Eddy: Heeheehee. No, I mean iyou/i.  
  
He bent down and kissed Edd's lips gently.  
  
Edd: But I don't understand! Both of you.?  
  
Eddy: Yep. Me and Ed have loved you since before I can remember, 'cept I knew my feelings a lot sooner then Ed. We love you, Double D, and want you to be happy. So cheer up dude!! ^_^  
  
And with that, Eddy left the room.  
  
THERE!!!! I'M DONE!!!!!!!! If you want a sequel, plz review and say so!!! SO LONG AND THANX FOR ALL THE FISH!!! 


End file.
